


Head over Heels when Toe to Toe

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, On the Quattro, Season/Series 01, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Drake, però, non si degna nemmeno di rispondere a questa ennesima provocazione, limitandosi a sbuffare ed alzare gli occhi carichi di ombretto azzurro al cielo.<br/>L'uomo lancia uno sguardo divertito alla sua sinistra: «Andiamo, Bols, dì qualcosa, non trattenerti! Non vorrei che la tua graziosa testolina scoppiasse dai troppi pensieri...».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over Heels when Toe to Toe

 

    **Head over Heels when Toe to Toe**

                                                                                                                        _Per la mia Guv[_Ayame_](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=114200)._  


  
L'inconfondibile Quattro  rossa sfreccia rumorosamente fra le strade della periferia londinese in direzione della stazione di polizia di Fenchurch East.   
«Ray, Chris, non fate cazzate, mi raccomando, non fatevi scappare quella feccia!», Gene Hunt impartisce gli ultimi ordini ai suoi due uomini di fiducia, soddisfatto per aver portato a termine con successo l'ennesima retata ed aver tolto dalle strade un po' di quei bastardi che stanno avvelenando Londra con i loro traffici di droga.  
  
« _Mutandine_ , com'è che ad un tratto sei così silenziosa? Ti si sono smagliate le autoreggenti?», l'Ispettore Capo richiama l'attenzione della sua collega.  
Alex Drake, però, non si degna nemmeno di rispondere a questa ennesima provocazione, limitandosi a sbuffare ed alzare gli occhi carichi di ombretto azzurro al cielo.  
L'uomo lancia uno sguardo divertito alla sua sinistra: «Andiamo,  _Bols_ , dì qualcosa, non trattenerti! Non vorrei che la tua graziosa testolina scoppiasse dai troppi pensieri...».  
«Potevate evitarlo,  _Guv_ , non era necessario, davvero!», esala amareggiata l'ispettrice.  
«Che cosa,  _Mutandine_? Se devi incominciare a parlare con le tue frasi a metà, allora è meglio che rimani zitta!», la voce roca di Gene risuona più potente del rombo del motore dell'Audi.  
Alex sbuffa, alzando le mani al cielo in un gesto di stizza: «Non era necessario massacrare di botte quei ragazzi. Saranno stati pure spacciatori, ma si erano arresi, _Gene_!».  
«Mai fidarsi della feccia, questa è la prima regola! A quale accademia hai studiato tu per diventare poliziotto, a quella dei Puffi?». La sua è una risposta che non ammette repliche da parte di chiunque, ma lei non è proprio chiunque: «Devo smettere di illudermi di riuscire a far cambiare idea ad un costrutto immaginario ostinato come te!»,  gli dice  rivolgendogli uno sguardo truce, prima di girare la testa dall'altra parte e, braccia incrociate al petto, fingere di mostrare interesse per il paesaggio che scorre veloce al di là del finestrino della macchina.  
L'Ispettore Capo Hunt tira un sospiro di sollievo e si premia accendendosi un  _cigarillo_ : non sa davvero se è peggio affrontare i bastardi che infestano le strade della capitale oppure avere a che fare con quella donna impossibile.   
I suoi occhi azzurri indugiano per un attimo sulla figura della poliziotta: i suoi capelli ricci non riescono a nascondere del tutto quel broncio ostinato che compare sul suo viso dopo ogni loro scontro. Si è anche allacciata la cintura di sicurezza per contrariarlo: insomma, glielo ha ripetuto più di una volta che quella non è una cosa da veri agenti di polizia, e poi è come mettere in dubbio le sue doti di pilota... inconcepibile!  _Cristo in bicicletta_ , non riuscirà mai a capirla quella lì, e questa cosa lo fa ammattire, si dice scuotendo la testa.  
  
Spinge il piede sull'acceleratore, impaziente di ritornare in centrale, e mentre cambia la marcia, la sua mano sfiora la coscia di Alex: la donna lo fulmina con lo sguardo ma le sue gambe non si spostano dalla loro precedente posizione. Gene si passa una mano fra i capelli: avere sotto gli occhi quelle cosce kilometriche non fa affatto bene alla sua sanità mentale... anzi, a dire il vero, è avere attorno  tutto  il giorno il DI Alex Drake che non  gli fa bene! Lo sta facendo diventare matto come lei, e ci sta riuscendo davvero! Come può un vero uomo come lui resistere alla tentazione di avere accanto una tizia che si veste  come una troietta snob e gli sventola in continuazione davanti quelle gambe e quel culetto? Dannazione, lui è il _Leone di Manchester_ , ha degli istinti e delle necessità ben precise, non come quei frocetti  con la puzza sotto il naso  e la camicia bianca e ben stirata con i quali lei è abituata ad uscire!   
Ma non è solo il suo aspetto fisico a farlo diventare matto: quello sarebbe il minimo! Ogni fottuta volta che quella svitata apre la bocca, nella maggior parte dei casi se ne esce con qualche assurdità incomprensibile: _"Siete tutti miei costrutti immaginari!"_ ,  _"Fra venti anni questo non sarà più così"_ ,  _"Devo tornare a casa da Molly"_... Qualunque essere con un po' di buon senso - proprio quello che a  _Bolly_  manca di più - si chiederebbe se esiste davvero da qualche parte questa casa e questa bambina: eppure... eppure, lui sa che deve essere tutto vero, perché lei sembra soffrire così tanto quando parla di sua figlia e di quanto le manca...  
  
In quei momenti gli sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo e di essere di nuovo a Manchester, nella sua Ford Cortina arancione accanto a Sam Tyler: anche lui diceva sempre un sacco di cose strane sul lottare per ritornare al suo luogo d'origine, anche lui non faceva altro che ripetere che tutti loro erano personaggi inventati dalla sua mente. Deve ammettere a se stesso - anche se preferirebbe indossare la maglietta del Manchester United invece di dirlo a lei - che anche Alex, come _Sammy -boy_ , è un eccellente ispettore: spesso ha delle intuizioni geniali e, ad essere onesti, più di una volta quei suoi approcci psicologici si sono dimostrati di fondamentale importanza nella risoluzione dei casi! Non che queste psicostronzate potranno mai essere più utili di una buona strigliata per _"convincere"_ la feccia a collaborare con la polizia, questo è ovvio, ma lui e Sam non facevano altro che scontrarsi su questo punto, arrivando - paradossalmente - anche alle mani!   
A volte gli capita di chiedersi chissà cosa penserebbe Sam di Alex. Sicuramente lo sfotterebbe senza tregua per i suoi infruttuosi tentativi di infilarsi nelle sue mutandine! Probabilmente quei due avrebbero creato un fronte comune contro di lui ed i suoi metodi da cowboy e lo avrebbero fatto diventare più pazzo di loro...  Senza dubbio, sarebbe stato il Paradiso poter lavorare e trascorrere del tempo con entrambi! Questo pensiero gli fa stringere il cuore... ogni volta che la sua mente torna a quei giorni e a quei luoghi, ogni fottuta volta che ricorda quella faccia da schiaffi di Tyler, è come se di colpo il peso dei suoi anni volesse infine sopraffarlo!  E forse è proprio vero che con gli anni il Leone di Manchester si sta ammorbidendo, come una volta ha osato dirgli fra i denti Ray: deve essere per forza così perché altrimenti non riesce proprio a spiegarsi cos'è che gli prende quando è vicino ad Alex... quell'insano miscuglio di emozioni che gli fa venir voglia a volte di schiaffeggiarla fino a farla tornare alla ragione, altre volte di sbatterla contro la prima scrivania del CID e prendersela lì davanti a tutti ed altre infine di stringerla forte al petto e dirle che andrà tutto bene, proprio come in quell'archivio sotterraneo nello stabilimento di Edgehampton...  
  
Scuote la testa e si accende l'ennesima sigaretta: ma come diavolo gli vengono in mente certi pensieri? Tutta colpa di  _Bolly_  e di quelle sue gambe tentatrici!  
« _Mutandine_ , prepara il portafoglio che stasera da Luigi dovrai pagarmi da bere finché non sono talmente ubriaco da trovare sensato tutto quello che dici!».

**Author's Note:**

> Primo esperimento con il fandom di Ashes to Ashes: mi sono voluta complicare la vita iniziando con una oneshot dal POV di Gene Hunt, un personaggio tutt'altro che semplice e "gestibile", vero?  
> Ci sono due cose che probabilmente salteranno subito ai vostri occhi: l'uso decisamente più intensivo di parolacce rispetto ai miei standard (di questo dobbiamo ringraziare il DCI Hunt, ovviamente) e l'utilizzo indiscriminato di appellativi e termini derivanti dalla versione originale e da quella italiana. So che per giusta regola avrei dovuto attenermi o all'una o all'altra ma proprio non ho potuto: ho iniziato ad amare questa TV series con la versione di Rai 4 e mi sono affezionata alle voci di Massimo Rossi e Francesca Fiorentini così come al nomignolo "Mutandine", poi ho iniziato ad appassionarmi alla versione in lingua inglese e al terribile dialetto del Leone di Machester, senza contare che la quasi totale assenza di fanfiction in Italiano (solo sei, davvero?) mi ha praticamente costretto a divorare quelle su ff.Net in inglese... insomma, io non posso rinunciare a nessuna delle due versioni, davvero!  
> Ho inserito degli hints di Sam Tyler anche se non sono una grande esperta di Life on Mars, e devo assolutamente rimediare a questa lacuna!  
> Ultimo appunto: il titolo è tratto da una strofa di "True" degli Spandau Ballet (because of reasons...)  
> Grazie per aver letto fin quaggiù! Che il Guv sia con voi! :D  
> ~ reilin


End file.
